rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Clover Ebi/History
Battles Background Prior to the start of the series, Clover graduated from Atlas Academy, enlisting in Atlesian army and becoming the leader of the Ace Operatives specialists. Following the Fall of Beacon, General James Ironwood enlisted Clover, as well as the rest of Ace-Ops, into his group with the goal of stopping Salem and her forces through the use of the Amity Communications Tower. ''RWBY'' In Mantle Clover and his team were called in to Mantle to investigate reports of a stolen Atlesian airship entering its airspace, as well as unauthorized use of weapons by civilians. The culprits were Ruby's Group, who defended the city from a pack of Sabyrs. Clover and his team caught them by surprise and seized their weapons before leaving them in the custody of the authorities. Following the release of their quarries, Clover and the rest of Ace-Ops apologize for the miscommunication, before the Huntsmen-in-training are introduced to Atlas Academy by Penny Polendina. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Greatest Kingdom" *"A New Approach" Geist Hunt Once Ruby's Group was caught up on the Amity project, Clover led a mission with them on the Schnee Dust Company Mine #2, to secure the location as a launch site for the Communications Tower. Clover joined Qrow Branwen into the caves, where he and Qrow discuss the latter's past in Team STRQ, as well as their Semblances. Clover tells Qrow to not beat himself up over his misfortune and informs him that his Semblance is good fortune. He later defeats the Geist in the caves along with the rest of Ace-Ops. After the mission, he tells Qrow he would chalk up Ruby Rose's aid in the fight as talent. After the mission, Clover reports what happened to James Ironwood, then leaves to investigate various murders in Mantle. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Ace Operatives" *"Pomp and Circumstance" Stand-Off in Solitas After Ruby's Group were promoted into being fully-fledged Huntsmen, Clover helped Ironwood lead the preparations to launch the Amity Communications Tower, briefing Ruby's Group and the Ace-Ops on their primary goal to ready the Communications Tower, as well as defending a weakened Mantle. During a mission, Clover, Penny, Ruby, and Qrow's transport is stopped by Robyn Hill and her Happy Huntresses. Robyn questions what supplies supposedly destined for Mantle's wall are doing so far away. When Clover tries to brush off her concerns, Robyn reveals that she knows Amity Arena is at the Schnee Dust Company Mine #2 and questions its attention in light of the length of time before the next Vytal Festival. Ruby tries to justify the project without disclosing details, but Clover stops her, leading to a stand-off. Robyn remains steadfast as all involved reach for their weapons when Penny presents herself and warns Robyn that the two Huntresses at the rear of the transport should desist. Joanna Greenleaf and May Marigold, who had been invisible, become visible. Robyn complies with Penny's request and Clover wishes her luck in her bid for Council. Later, Clover and Ironwood interrupt Ruby's Group's training session in Atlas Academy, worried that either result of the upcoming elections would cause instability. In light of the potential difficulties, the two order a night off. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Sparks" *"A Night Off" Massacre in Mantle Following the attack on the election celebration party in Mantle, Clover uncovered Tyrian Callows was the killer behind the attempts at framing Ironwood, realizing Salem's forces had infiltrated Atlas. The attack caused unrest and rioting in Mantle and forcing the Happy Huntresses to turn to vigilantism against the kingdom. Under Ironwood's orders, Clover, along with the rest of the Ace-Ops as well as Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, was sent on a mission to capture Robyn Hill to force her to calm the people of Mantle down, failing to complete their object once Blake and Yang let her go free. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Worst Case Scenario" A Banquet at the Schnee Manor ]] Clover later attended the dinner at the Schnee Manor, as one of Ironwood's guests. As part of the main witnesses to give evidence in defending the general's seat in the council. There, Clover defended why Ironwood was keeping secrets regarding the attack in Mantle, citing the Atlesian military was still investigating the incident. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Cordially Invited" Category:History pages